


Teddy Bear

by justmarcialima



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Lucifer turns Gabriel into a teddy bear. You find the truth yeeeeeears later.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a teddy bear named Loki. The fanfic was born from that. haha

You and Gabriel had been best friends since day one. The Winchesters hated him with all that they had but you loved that dorky prankster. Yeah sure, he killed people and was a mighty archangel but you never thought of that when the two of you were together. You even had cheesy pet names for each other that made the Winchesters gag every time they heard them. It started as a joke. One day you woke up with dozens and dozens of cupcakes inside your room with a note that said: “Happy one year of friendship! Dozens of cupcakes for my cupcake!” Of course you gave him a hard time and thought the whole thing was cringe but that didn't stopped him to call you cupcake from that day forward so you started calling him teddy bear. When he asked why you answered that first of all it was to get back at him and second that he was cute and adorable like a teddy bear. He reminded you that he was an almighty archangel and that he was not cute! You only laughed because he pouted when angry and it was definitely cute when he did that. 

Both pet names stuck. 

So when Lucifer killed Gabriel right in front of your eyes it was an understatement to say that you were heartbroken. The Winchesters tried to make you feel better in the trip home but you couldn't fathom your life without Gabriel for now on. Who would wake you up with chocolate chip pancakes and a smile? Who would plan pranks on the boys with you? Who would hold you when you cry? You could never tell him now, how much you loved him and how much you wanted to be with him. 

You entered your bedroom and closed the door hard, locking it up and sliding down it balling your eyes out and crutching your chest. You didn't cared that you were hurt physically and probably needed a few curatives. The pain of the loss you were feeling was overwhelming and it only increased when you saw the teddy bear above your bed. You had never saw it before, its whiskey fur and smiling eyes. 

\- IT'S THIS A SICK JOKE?! - You yelled at the sky and grabbed the teddy bear. - GIVE ME A FAKE TEDDY BEAR TO REDEEM FROM THE LOSS OF ANOTHER?! IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY! - You were going to throw the teddy bear as far as you could but you ended up hugging it instead and pouring all of your tears into it, mumbling how much you missed and loved Gabriel.

You ended up keeping the teddy bear although you had no idea where it came from. It wasn't the Winchesters or Cas and you called every one of your friends to ask. In the end you named him Loki, since calling him Gabriel pained you too much. 

That teddy bear was your company for many years to come. You hugged him while feeling lonely in your sleep, cried over it, slept with it between your legs and even masturbated it front of it. You never gave it another thought instead of reminding of Gabriel every time you looked at it. 

When Lucifer reemerged you were ready to kill him but he was unfortunately in Castiel's body and you loved Cas too much to do that. So you had to live with him taunting you everyday after Chuck's revelation of being God. You were waiting to talk to Chuck alone but you never seemed to caught him. One day you snapped at Lucifer and soon enough you had him pinned against a wall with an angel blade to his neck. He only chuckled darkly at your rage. 

\- FUCK YOU LUCIFER! I SWEAR AS SOON AS YOU GO OUT OFF CAS I'LL KILL YOU FOR KILLING GABE!

Lucifer raised an eyebrow in confusion and then he was roaring with laughter. Even if you pushed him harder he wouldn't stop laughing. 

\- Oh wow, you're dumber than I thought. Such a puny little human. - He made a tsk sound. - Being so close to your love but not knowing he was there the whole time. That might be my best achievement against human kind and I did a lot of bad things.

\- What are you talking about? - You asked confused and he laughed again at your expense.

\- Oh silly! Your loved teddy bear is my dear ol' brother. I pity him, being trapped inside the fur being so close to you but so far away...

Your world fell apart. Gabriel was there the whole time. He could see every time you cried over him, every time you blamed yourself for his death without knowing he was alive. 

You pushed Lucifer against the wall more firmly and pressed the dagger against his throat. The bastard was still smiling. 

\- Fix him!

\- Nope.

\- Fix him, Lucifer!

\- Why would I do that? I'm having too much fun.

\- Because I can kill you if you don't! - You nodded at the angel blade.

\- Pleeeease, you can't kill me. I'm just indulging you because I'm getting off on this. - He winked and you made a disgusted sound, getting away from him.

\- Fine! Then I can't kill you. But I still can make you bring Gabe back

\- Is that so, little girl? - He asked crossing his arms.

\- Yes. - You smiled. - Watch me. CHUCK! - You yelled and found great pleasure in seeing Lucifer's eyes widening.

\- YEAH? - You heard his rough voice answer.

\- COME HERE, YOUR SON IS BEING INSUFFERABLE!

\- FINE! - Lucifer yelled. He closed his eyes and then looked at you. - It's done.

\- What he did this time? - Chuck said, entering the room but your smile was too big to let you talk.

You ran past Chuck, giving his cheek a little kiss before scurrying off to your room, yelling something along the lines of “Lucifer will tell you!”. 

You got there in record time and found Gabe there, buck naked sitting on your bed and looking confused. Seeing him alive brought tears to your eyes and you didn't even registered that he was naked until you were hugging him with all your might. By then it was too late and he had already embraced you back. 

\- Oh Gabe, I missed you so much.

\- Right back at ya, cupcake. - He kissed your hair. - I'm the trickster but I got pranked by my own brother.

\- Lucifer can fuck himself.

Gabriel laughed. 

\- Spending so many years trapped in the cage I'm sure he knows how to do it.

You both laughed. 

\- I can't believe you were here the whole time. - You sighed.

\- Yeah, I saw everything. - He said in a suggestive tone making you blush and slap him.

\- Gabe.

\- What? It's true. Sleeping everyday between your legs was a dream come true.

\- You're a pervert. - You were blushing but also smiling.

\- I'm a pervert? You're the one launching yourself at me while I'm naked. - He raised an eyebrow.

You then realized you were still attached to him like a leech and tried to release him but Gabe held you against his body tighter. 

\- No, please stay. I've dreamt of holding you again in my arms. I missed you like crazy, cupcake. Being here but not being able to touch you was the greatest torture my brother could make me endure. I thought you would never found out and I would spend eternity trapped inside a teddy bear without having the chance to tell you how much I love you.

You raised your head from his chest and looked into his golden eyes. 

\- Are you certain that you love me Gabe?

\- Cupcake, I've known since I've met you. - He smiled and you could see the sincerity in his eyes.

\- I love you too, Gabe. - You said and soon Gabriel was kissing you and moving your body to straddle him. You hands found their way to his glorious hair while his settled on your waist, sneaking his hands beneath your shirt and grazing it against your skin. His hands were very warm. Perhaps because of the grace running beneath them. You could feel his hard cock pressed against your core and soon you wished your clothes were gone. You realized your wish was concreted when you felt the cold breeze on your naked body and Gabriel cock head grazing against your moist folds. 

\- Gabe! - You moaned. - That might be the first time that I don't chastise you for reading my mind.

Gabriel laughed, his hot breath hitting your neck which he was currently kissing. 

\- Just get inside me, please Gabe. I can't wait any longer. - You whispered against his ear.

\- Are you sure? - He asked concerned. - I want to prepare you more.

You grabbed his hand and placed it above your wet folds, making both of you groan. Gabriel started making circular motions with his middle finger against your clit making you buckle your hips against his hand and cock. 

\- I don't need any more preparing. Please, Gabriel. Fuck me.

Gabe didn't need any more incentive. He grabbed your thighs and lifted you up while your grabbed his cock and placed it at your entrance. Then he was entering you smoothly and slowly, making you shudder at the feel of his hard cock filling you up. Both of you groaned at the intrusion. Gabriel didn't waste anytime, starting to lift you up and thrust at you at the same time making his cock go even deeper inside of you. You were in bliss for a few seconds until you decided to start doing something as well like grinding down on his cock every time he bottomed out inside of you. 

\- I can't imagine how many times I wondered if this was ever gonna happen. - He said in a strained voice. - How many times I imagined my cock buried deep inside of you while you moaned my name loud and clear for everyone to hear. I saw you masturbating over and over again from my spot on your bed with privileged sight but couldn't touch you as I craved. Every day it was torture seeing you crying over me while standing right there without managing to hold you in my arms. - Gabriel scored every word with a thrust of his hips and it was driving you crazy. You always knew you had a voice kink and hearing Gabriel's voice it was like music to your years. His voice was harsh and panting and you felt yourself dripping at the sound of it.

Your nails dug into his back but he didn't care and you realized you couldn't actually hurt him because he was a fucking archangel. His cock felt deliciously full and big inside of you, hitting all of the best spots that you weren't even aware that you had. You realized you couldn't stop moaning and that God and Lucifer as well as the Winchesters were probably hearing you. You blushed at the notion that God himself might be listening in on you fucking his son. The embarrassment only made you hotter and the filthiness of it all was what finally brought you to your completion, with Gabriel's name on your lips just like a prayer. 

Gabriel watched as you closed your eyes and came hard on his cock, moaning loudly his name. Seeing you fell apart was what finally set him off and with a shout he was coming too, filling your insides with his hot cum. It was fortunate that you had closed your eyes because as Gabriel came for a millisecond his true self surfaced and you saw, even with close eyelids, the blinding golden light that flashed across the whole room and the warmth that showered your naked body by Gabriel's holy grace. As the light finally subdued, you opened your eyes and gasped as you saw Gabriel's eyes coming back to normal but still with a flash of gold. But that wasn't the reason why you gasped. His six golden wings were at display in front of you, open and gloriously stunning. As Gabriel recorded his senses his wings slowly disappeared from your sight but you had saw them nonetheless and they were beautiful. 

Gabriel and you then, snuggled on the bed under the covers and fell asleep in a few moments. Not without whispering I love you's.


End file.
